No Hay Final Feliz
by Sao801
Summary: "Colección de Oneshots dramáticos. Diferentes parejas" Se aceptan peticiones. (Revisar mi perfil para ver cuáles rechazo)
1. Demasiado tarde

**Capítulo 1: Demasiado tarde.**

**Parejas: Style, Stary, Craile. **

**Género: Romance, Drama.**

**Rango: T**

**Stan's P.O.V.**

Siempre tuve a mi mejor amigo a mi lado. Él siempre me apoyó en todo momento, y lo quiero por eso.

Kyle. – Lo llamé.

¿Sí, amigo? – Él me miró y apartó la mirada de su gata.

Kyle tenía una gatita bebé llamada Daria, se la regalé yo. La conseguí abandonada en una caja junto con un cachorro. Me dio tanta lástima que los recogí a ambos, y le regalé la gata a mi amigo Kyle. Estoy feliz de que le guste mucho, ahora ella tiene un buen hogar.

Miré a mi amigo y me sentí muy nervioso por lo que le iba a confesar. No quería perder su amistad en lo absoluto. Un montón de mariposas estuvieron revoloteando en mi estómago, a punto de hacerme vomitar.

Tengo que decirte algo….

¿Qué es?

Me…. Me…. – Suspiré para tratar de tener fuerzas. – Me gusta alguien…. –Mi cara estaba completamente roja y mis manos estaban metidas en mis bolsillos.

¿En serio? Oye, eso es genial. – Miré como me sonreía de oreja a oreja. – ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

Sí…. Le conoces…. – Mi sonrojo se hizo más intenso.

¿Y…. Me vas a decir quién es….? – Kyle estaba muy interesado en saberlo.

Claro…. Pero espero que no me odies por esto….

¿Por qué te odiaría?

Porque…. Quien me gusta es un chico…. – Ahora mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Oh, amigo, ¿Hablas en serio? – Kyle no sabía si reírse o burlarse.

¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¿Por qué te mentiría? Somos mejores amigos después de todo.

Sí, tienes razón. Bien, dime quién es. – Su sonrisa era enorme, no creí que se lo tomara tan bien. La sensación de nauseas volvió a mí.

Me…. Me gusta Gary…. Y hoy me le voy a confesar….

**Kyle's P.O.V**

…. – No pueden salir palabras de mi boca.

¿Kyle? ¿Ocurre algo? – Sacudo mi cabeza para salir de mi reciente shock.

¡Oye, eso es genial! – Le sonrío con mucha falsedad, pero parece que él no se da cuenta. – Estoy muy feliz por ti, amigo…. – Es mentira…. Me siento destrozado….

Gracias, amigo. – Jamás seré más que eso, un amigo para Stan.

¿Sabes? Deberías irte, debo terminar de arreglar las cosas para irme a la universidad.

Cierto…. No puedo creer que te vayas a ir por tanto tiempo, ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Cuando termine el semestre, volveré.

Será difícil estar tanto tiempo sin mi mejor amigo aquí.

Sí…. Pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo. Tendrás a Gary. – No puedo soportar mis propias palabras….

¿Crees que me acepte?

¡Claro, amigo! Eres un chico maravilloso, y Gary es muy compresivo, ¿Por qué no te iba a aceptar? – Me estoy conteniendo de llorar.

Gracias, Kyle. – Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y le doy un abrazo de despedida. – Te veré en 6 meses, espero que te vaya bien en la universidad.

Gracias, Stan. Te extrañaré. – Lo extrañaré mucho…. Más de lo que él cree.

Nos despedimos y apenas cerré la puerta mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. No podía creer que justo el día en que me le iba a declarar me hiciera esto. Me rechazó sin siquiera que yo me le confesara. Es duro, muy duro. Sentí algo suave en mi contra, era Daria. La tomé y la abracé. Ella era pequeña y dulce, lo único real que sentía de Stan. A veces imaginaba que esa pequeña gatita era nuestra hija, pero era una fantasía muy tonta. Stan y yo jamás seremos una pareja. Él quiere a Gary, no a mí. Me iré lejos sabiendo eso.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

Llego hasta la casa de Gary y toco el timbre. Él ya no me odia. Todo lo contrario, ahora somos muy buenos amigos. Me perdonó después de que insulté a su familia y a su religión, y estoy muy agradecido por eso.

¿Stan? – Puedo ver cómo me abre la puerta.

Hola, Gary.

¿Deseas algo? – Me sonrió de forma dulce, siempre me gustó su sonrisa.

Pues…. Sí…. Ve-venía a decirte algo…. – Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse. Quería vomitar y lanzar todo lo que tenía dentro de mí, pero traté de contenerme.

¿Y qué es? Te escucho. - Veras, Gary... Yo... - Reuní fuerzas.

Me-me gustas... - Pude ver cómo se sorprendía, pero luego se rió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Es una buena broma, Stan. - Él sólo se seguía riendo y mi estómago se revolvió más.

¡No es ninguna broma, Gary! ¡De verdad, yo...! - No aguanté más y empecé a lanzar todo lo que tenía en mi estómago. Gary retrocedió.

¿Hablas en serio...? Oye, yo no... Lo siento, Stan. Pero tú no me gustas de esa manera... - A pesar de que vomitaba mucho, pude escucharlo muy bien.

Soy mormón, y la homosexualidad está en contra de mi religión. Lo siento, pero creí que te gustaba Kyle.

Tan sólo lo miré atónito.

- ¿Kyle? - Sí, ¿No te lo dijo? Me había contado que hoy mismo se te iba a declarar, ya que se va a la universidad y no volverá en mucho tiempo. - No podía creerlo. - Yo creí que lo aceptarías.

Salí corriendo y fui lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Kyle. No sabía que yo le gustaba, no tenía idea. Cuando llegué, ya no estaba. Jadee al enterarme que ya se había marchado a la universidad desde hace una hora. No podía creerlo, mi mejor amigo se había ido y yo lo jodí por completo. Fui un total cabrón... Cuando volví a tener contacto con Kyle, él ya tenía pareja. Me había contado que se llamaba Craig Tucker, y que era muy feliz con él. Eso fue lo último para mí. Ahora supe que de veras no tenía oportunidad. Soy un idiota.

* * *

**Ok, ando sin internerd pero sigo escribiendo e.e bien, ando con mis historias emos de mierda :3 Siempre me gustó ver realciones así (?) Como sea, como dije, esta será una colección de oneshots dramáticos o.o o sea, todos tienen la misma temática, el mismo título lo dice -3- Y que mas da, la próxma pareja: ¡Bunny! Pero quien tenga una solicitud de pareja para colocarla aquí, puede decirme y la escribiré owo (Meterse en mi perfil para ver las parejas que no acepto -3-) Y sin más nada que decir, ¡Me retiro! -Me monto en mi pony homosexual del arcoiris de la vida y nos vamos volando con un enorme pedo-  
¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	2. Sustituto

**Capítulo 2: Sustituto**

**Parejas: Bunny, Cartters**

**Género: Drama.**

**Rango: T+**

Kenny McCormick tenía una vida de mierda, él lo sabía. Lo único que le subía el ánimo era su pequeño novio, Butters Stotch. El era  
amable y comprensivo, un chico muy amroso. Pero siempre hubo un problema: sobreponía a Eric Cartman antes que a él. A Kenny le  
molestaba de sobremanera esto, pero trató de ignorarlo para no perder a Butters.

Durante sus citas, Cartman le pedía a Butters que lo ayudase con algo y este abandonaba a Kenny. En medio de las sesiones  
sexuales, el gordo llamaba por teléfono y Butters dejaba a Kenny tan sólo por atenderlo. Las salidas que tenían planeadas casi  
siempre las cancelaba por Eric, era obvio que su tiempo de calidad con Kenny no era nada importante.

- Es oficial... - Se lamentaba el rubio pobre.

El aún recoraba qué ocurrió días atrás con Butters. Ambos tenían sexo, hace tiempo que el nazi no los interrumpía, por eso Kenny  
era feliz en ese momento. Ambos estaban adsorvidos en el éxtasís, por eso casi llegaban al clímax.

- Butters... ¡Butters! - Gemía Kenny ya casi llegando.

- Ahm... AH... ¡Ke... ¡ERIC! - Gritó Butters mientras se corría.

Kenny abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante lo que escuchó. De los labios de Butters había salido el nombre de Cartman, no el suyi, sino  
el de Cartman.

-¿Qué...? - Kenny lo miró asombrado. - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Butters...? - notó como el más pequeño desvió la mirada. -  
¡Respóndeme, Butters!

- yo... yo no sé de lo que me hablas, Kenny... -Le respondió el otro, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Butters, acabas de-!

- ¡NO SÉ DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! - Le interrumpió el otro antes de que pudiese terminar su acusación. - No me gusta que me  
acusen de algo que no hice, Kenny...

Butters se fue corriendo, dejando en shock a Kenny. En ese mismo momento lo supo. Él sólo era un sustituto de Cartman, de eso no  
había duda alguna. Ya entendía por qué Butters lo sobreponía, ¿Para qué estar con un sustituto si se puede estar con el original?

Kenny no dijo nada al día siguiente, Butters tampoco. La relación siguió de igual manera. A Kenny no le gustaba la idea de  
separarse de Butters, así que trató de arreglar las cosas. Lo citó en la laguna Stark para hablar con él, así que quedó  
esperádolo. Butters no llegó a la hora, pero a Kenny no le importó. Lo siguió esperando durante horas, incluso llovió, pero Kenny  
no se movió ya que ocurrió temprano. Llegó el frío al terminar la lluvia y Kenny se estaba congelando. Llegó alguien, la media  
noche, pero Butters no.

- Es el fin...

Después de eso, Kenny desapareció. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Ninguna persona supo a dónde se fue, pero no importó mucho.  
Cada día recordaba cuando se quedaba allí esperando al pequeño Butters, sin saber que a partir del día siguiente, él se había  
acercado todos los días a esperar

* * *

**¡Venga, gente! ¡A lanzar tomates! Nunca imaginé escribir un cartters, la verdad... Odio escribir con el teclado de pantalla DX tal vez por eso es tan corto... lo que sea. Sigo sin internerd, pero estoy en la casa de mai broder, por eso el teclado anda jodío...** **Pueden pedir parejas o3o revisar mi perfil para ver las que rechazaré -w-**

**Próxima pareja: Damstophe, para CreationLM.**

**Guest: gracias, que bueno que te gustó *-***

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	3. Inglés

**Capítulo 3: Inglés**

**Pareja: Damstophe, Chrisgory, Chip**

**Género: Drama.**

**Rango: T**

**Damien's POV.**

Desde hace muchos años él llegó aquí. Estaba desorientado, con su pala, su cabello sucio y su caja de cigarrillos casi nueva. No le tomó mucho tiempo para saber que estaba en mis dominios, eso estuvo bien para mí. Era una persona muy insoportable, con una mentalidad inestable y un enorme y profundo odio hacia Dios. Eso es lo que más me gustaba de él. Lo que nunca me gustó era verlo dormir. Al hacerlo, siempre hablaba dormido. Jamás me gustó lo que decía, siempre maldije el nombre que salía de sus labios.

- Gregory...

¿Quién demonios era Gregory? ¿Por qué lo llamaba? No lo sé, pero sencillamente lo detesto. Desde que Christopher DeLorne llegó a este triste lugar, mi misión siempre ha sido poseerlo. Siempre quise que dijera mi nombre, y no el de otra persona. Que fuera el mío el único que pudiera pronunciar, y que fuera incapaz de olvidar. A veces, lo tomaba por la fuerza, pero él se negaba. ¿Quién se creía? Lo seguí obligando, pero lo único que me gané fue su odio.

A veces, durante la noche, lo veía aislado. Se iba a sentar en un rincón y dejaba de fumar. Su cabeza siempre quedaba entre sus manos y podía oír jadeos y ruidos lamentables.

- Gregory...

Otra vez ese maldito nombre... Realmente lo odio. Siempre, cada noche, lloraba por él. Sin duda alguna, ese Gregory sufrirá mucho cuando llegue aquí. Nadie hace llorar a Christopher, más que yo.

Con el tiempo, supe quién era Gregory. Era un chico inteligente, elegante, refinado, rubio de ojos azules y de nacionalidad británica. No sabía por qué se veía tan atraído hacia él, son totalmente distintos. Pero algo era muy seguro, Christopher perdía la cabeza por él. No logré entender por qué no me quería a mí, que era tan similar a ese maldito francés. Le dije lo que sentía, siempre me rechazaba, y yo lo tomaba a la fuerza después de eso. Aún no entiendo nada...

Todo se vino abajo cuando vi algo que me dejó atónito. Christopher se acercaba a esa pequeña basura de Phillip Pirrup. Siempre odié a ese pequeño bastardo, pero él no lo entendía. Detestaba su estúpida boina y sus malditos modales, ¿Qué acaso ese imbécil no se daba cuenta de que todos se burlan de él? Pero eso no importaba en el momento, lo importante era Christopher. Pude oír cómo se le declaraba, era algo estúpido para mí, pero por suerte, Pip lo rechazó.

- ¡ODIO TODO LO FRANCÉS!

Pequeño bastardo, pero estoy feliz de que dijera algo así. Pero Christopher seguía detrás de él, detrás de ese pequeño bastardo, ¿Por qué le atraía alguien como Pip? Después me di cuenta, era un real zoquete: Le recordaba a Gregory.

Rubio, ojos azules, inglés, de fantásticos modales y bastante moderado. Ahora entendía todo.

Después de varios días, no volví a ver a Christopher. No había nada de él, ni su pala, ni su ropa, ni sus sabrosos cigarrillos.

- Oh, hijo. ¿No lo supiste? Kenneth McCormick se sacrificó para que reviviera a toda la gente que murió en la guerra por Canadá, ¿Acaso no es hermoso?

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa guerra ocurrió hace muchos años!

- Lo sé, me demoré un poco en revivirlos a todos.

No sabía que esto pasaría, no sabía que lo iba a perder.

Los odio a todos... Ojalá se vayan al infierno...

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡QUE MIERDA DE FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Lo sé, lo sé, es que no sabía qué ponerle e.e meh, lo que sea. No sé qué tengo con el Chip... debo hacer un long fic de ellos. Meh, esto se extendió más de lo que creí xD **

**Próxima pareja: -Giro la ruleta- ¡Stike! (Stan x Ike) para luis carlos**

**CreationML: ¡Llegó el teclado nuevo! 8D y me gusta tu idea, cuando termine algunos fics pendientes, lo convertiré en un LongFic owo y además, acepto todas las ideas nwn (A excepción de si están en la lista de lo que odio) Espero que te haya gustado este fic, cariño ;D**

**luis carlos: No, Butters no era su novio, quería ser novio de Cartman, pero como no podía, imaginaba a Kenny como si fuera el gordo xD y haré todas, excepto las que te dije owo como sea, si me llega una solicitud para otra pareja, la tomaré antes de alguna otra de tus parejas, pero las escribiré todas :B**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	4. Porque la vida no es eterna

**Capítulo 4: Porque la vida no es eterna.**

**Pareja: Stike**

**Género: Romance, Drama.**

**Rango: T**

**Ike's POV.**

Nunca creí que pasaría algo así, que yo viviese una situación como esta. Mi nombre es Ike Broflovski, soy un judío de 17 años y soy un genio. Como tal, nunca fui alguien realmente "popular", pero sí algo salido. Vivo en una familia adoptada, no me importa, porque me aman. Crecí con el cariño de mi padre, Gerald Broflosvki, mi madre, Sheila Broflovski y mis dos hermanos, Kyle Broflovski y Stan Marsh. Aunque uno de ellos no era mi hermano, obviamente, ese es Stan Marsh. Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, pero siempre actuó como mi hermano. Crecí viéndolo más que un hermano, él siempre me gustó. Me sentía mal, porque era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, así que sería demasiado raro.

Con el tiempo, me le insinuaba más y más, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. No sabía qué me iba a decir, él estaba con Wendy Testaburger, una perra que siempre lo utilizaba. Lo que jamás me esperé, era su respuesta.

- Tú también me gustas, Ike.

Esas palabras tumbaron totalmente el mundo que conocía. No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero fue algo espléndido para mí.

* * *

Han pasado 9 años desde que me vine a vivir con Stan. No puedo creer todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido algo maravilloso. Hemos pasado cosas inimaginables, cosas que tampoco uno debería decir. Pero aún hay un problema que no podemos superar. Stan fue diagnosticado con Síndrome de Brugada. Es una extraña enfermedad del corazón, comúnmente se da en hombres de tercera edad, pero Stan fue una excepción. Esta es una enfermedad de origen genético, la cual se produce por la alteración en los genes que dirigen la formación de las proteínas cardiacas que regulan el paso de los iones a través de la membrana celular, conocidas como canales iónicos, es por ello que esta enfermedad se engloba en el grupo de las conocidas como canalopatías **(*). **Estoy muy preocupado por él, ya que la enfermedad no tiene tratamiento en sí.

Lo realmente espantoso, es que Stan morirá. Esta es una enfermedad mortal, increíblemente extraña. Token, quien se volvió uno de los mejores doctores del condado, le dio una esperanza de vida hasta sus 28 años. De verdad me siento realmente asustado, nadie sabe cuánto he llorado durante las noches por eso, ni siquiera Stan. Siempre me he levantado a media noche para meterme en el único baño de la casa, y llorar, sin que él se enterase. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Ike? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Lo miré, no podía creer que él se iba a ir.

- No, Ike... No llores. - Se arrodilló en frente de mí y me abrazó. - No voy a morir, Ike. En serio. Te prometo que no voy a morir a los 28...

* * *

El día de hoy, es el cumpleaños número 33 de Stan. Estoy feliz de que él no muriera por esa maldita enfermedad, sino, yo ya hubiese tenido 5 años sin él. El día de hoy fui a comprar un pastel para él, uno bastante grande. Debía ser rápido para antes de que Stan llegase a la casa, así que debía hacerlo realmente rápido. A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, Stan es una persona muy energética. Jamás le importó esa estúpida enfermedad, y jamás lo hará. Llegué a casa, con una radiante sonrisa. Sabía que hoy vería muy feliz a mi querido Stan, porque él sabe que no morirá, ambos lo sabemos. No morirá.

- Creo que Stan no ha llegado a ca-...

**Ike's POV off.**

El pequeño judío pudo ver cómo el hombre mayor estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos completamente blancos y un hilillo de saliva maloliente saliéndole de la boca.

- ¡¿Stan?! - Ike se acercó lo más rápido que puso y tomó al mayor en brazos- ¡Stan, despierta! - No sintió que tuviese pulso alguno ni sintió su respiración. - ¡Maldita sea, Stan! ¡Despierta! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

Ike empezó a jadear y a desesperarse. Le dio respiración boca a boca, le hizo resucitación, pero nada funcionó. En la nublación de sus pensamientos, se le ocurrió ir a llamar una ambulancia. El pequeño judío lo acompañó, y trató de mantener la calma en la ambulancia. Aunque todo esto fue en vano, ya que Stan Marsh murió en camino al hospital, a las 3 de la tarde, en su cumpleaños número 33.

* * *

**(*) Buscad de la enfermedad, Síndrome Brugada.**

**SOY UNA MARVADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Rueda- yep, es una historia sin múltiples parejas. Me gustó mucho, pero la verdad, no creo que debió ser para el Stike... No sé... Meh, que mas da. Me gustaron los resultados.**

**Próxima Pareja: Creek! Para Yeriss**

**luis carlos: Pues sí, es igual a la temática de otro fic, es que... ¡No puedo dejar el Chip, caramba! D: Y lo crack es lo mío, babe XD Espero que te haya gustado esta :3 después escribiré las otras.**

**Yeriss: ¡¿No me habías dejao Review antes?! ¡Marvada! e3é Pues sí, amo el Stary, ¡MÁS STARY, POR FAVOR! Por allí tengo un lemmon de ellos -w- pues a mí me gusta un montón el Style D: y... y... Y no te perdono e3é ok no (?) Pues, últimamente he visto que Butters está mucho más distanciado de Cartman, no sé... o.o y bueno, Chip, tengo en otro fic o3o búscalo owo y con eso de quién sería el seme... ¡No sabía a quién coño poner! Así que decidí no ponerlo directamente xD bien, nena, el próximo fic será para ti owo gracias por pedir que la cosa pase a ser con Stan, o Kenny. Amo esas parejas X3**

**CreationLM: Algún día escribiré otro Damstophe (?) Meh, como sea XD y sí, estoy pensando en cómo volverla más larga owo y dime cuál es ese fic tuyo e.e**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	5. Friendzone

**Capítulo 5: Friendzone**

**Parejas: Creek, Steek, Kenneek.**

**Género: Romance.**

**Rango: K**

Tweek Tweak siempre fue una persona muy nerviosa, demasiado exasperante para convivir con los demás. Nadie nunca creería que su pareja sería el chico más monótono de la ciudad: Craig Tucker. Es bien sabido que Tucker siempre le está sacando el dedo a todo el mundo, una seña que ha desarrollado como costumbre. También es bien conocido que Craig siempre defendía a Tweek cada vez que alguien lo molestaba por "fenómeno". Nadie sabe cómo, pero ambos llegaron a ser pareja.

Ambos se veían felices, muy unidos, pero Tweek no se sentía así.

Él sabía que Craig lo amaba mucho, que le daba todo lo que quería aunque no lo pidiese, y que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Esto es lo que le dolía, hacía sentir a Tweek como una mierda por una simple razón: Craig no le atraía. No sabía cómo decírselo, sería muy duro para Craig. A Tweek siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo. Él sólo estaba con Craig por 3 razones.

1) Lo usaba de sustituto para Stan Marsh, el chico que realmente le gusta.

2) Le daba todo lo que quería.

3) No sabía cómo botarlo.

Por esas tres razones, Tweek Tweak no ha dejado su relación con Craig. Le fastidiaban sus constantes mensajes y llamadas, los detallitos amorosos y todas las demás cursilerías. No quería atenderlo nunca, a veces ponía excusas de como que estaba ocupado, su teléfono tenía poca batería o que debía salir y no podía atenderlo. Hacía lo que se le ocurría para alejarse de él, pero Craig seguía buscándolo.

Tweek aún recordaba la experiencia arriesgada que tuvo una vez, pero una muy placentera. Tuvo una aventura sexual con la puta del colegio, Kenneth McCormick. Se sentía mejor que hacerlo con Craig, ya que no se sentía obligado a hacerlo ni tenía excusas para negarse. Fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, pero no podía repetirla. Se seguía sintiendo mal por mentirle de esa manera a Craig, quien lo consentía siempre.

Pasaron meses antes de que Tweek lograra hacer algo debido a la enorme presión que sentía.

- C-C-Craig... -Tartamudeó nervioso.

- ¿Sí, Tweek? - Craig levantó la mirada de su cobayo, ya que Tweek se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto.

- Quiero... Quiero... - El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, al igual que sus pensamientos la cabeza. - Debo d-d-d-decirte algo... Ngh... ¡ACK! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

- ¿Tweek? - Craig lo miró extrañado, ya que no era el primer intento del rubio. A veces, cuando iba a decir, cambiaba de opinión y le decía cosas sin importancia a Craig, haciéndolo pensar que Tweek se estresaba hasta por lo más pequeño. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME ODIES! - Tweek empezó a temblar más de lo común. - Me... Me... ¡AHORA STAN ES MI NOVIO! - Y con esas palabras, salió corriendo.

Craig quedó paralizado en su cama. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tweek lo había botado a sus propias espaldas, por su peor enemigo, Stan Marsh. Una gran ira creció en su interior y empezó a lanzar lo que se encontraba, no sin antes soltar a su mascota para no hacerle daño.

* * *

Craig y Tweek se distanciaron durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el de cabello negro se acercó.

- ¿Tweek?

- ¡G-GAH! ¡CRAIG, NO ME MATES! - El rubio empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- No, no te voy a hacer daño. Sólo te quería preguntar... ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Acaso no te di todo lo que querías?

Tweek lo miró con lástima, pero no duró mucho tiempo y dirigió su visión hacia otro lado.

- S-sí, Craig... Pero ¡GAH! No me sentía atraído... No me gustas, Craig... ¡GAH! L-lo siento... - Ahora volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el muchacho de azul, quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas. - Pero podemos ser amigos...

* * *

**sdfafafasdfsdfasfdafsd, ¡Amé escribir esto! 8D No sé... Me sentía inspirada o algo así xD sólo... Me gustó :3**

**luis carlos: Nah, en el inicio decía que sólo había una pareja xD y sí, lo espera en el cielo... o en el infierno, no sé :3 y sí, a mí me encanta el Stike D: algún día escribiré un oneshot más largo, posiblemente lo que tenía planeado escribirte para esa pareja, no sé por qué no lo hice XD **

**VicPin: Estaba pensando en rechazar tu propuesta, ya que estás pidiendo un cartters (normalmente pido que miren mi perfil y vean las parejas que rechazo) Pero veré lo que puedo hacer owo la escribiré después de la próxima historia**

**Próxima pareja: Dary! (Damián x Gary) Para luis carlos**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	6. Ángel

**Capítulo 6: Ángel.**

**Pareja: Dary.**

**Género: Angustia, ¿Romance? ¿Comedia?**

**Rango: T**

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de tu opuesto? Eso sería totalmente ridículo, pero no imposible.

Esta es la historia de un par de muchachos. Uno es un mormón amable y sin ningún tipo de prejuicios, de buena presencia y buen corazón. El otro era el mismísimo anti cristo, literalmente. Era malo, amargado y toda una pesadilla. Lo curioso era que no es el mormón quien se enamoró, sino el anticristo. Damián Thorn lo había visto la última vez que había visitado la tierra: Amable, adorable y atractivo. El problema era su religión, el tipo era un mormón. Todos los mormones van al cielo, todos, siempre. Ese era un problema cuando el muriese, así que Damián debía hacer algo, y pronto.

* * *

Gary Harrison se encontraba solo en su hogar, mirando gustosamente una película en la televisión básica. Su familia había salido de viaje y lo habían dejado solo para que cuidase la casa. A todos le dieron lástima que Gary se quedara, pero él dijo que no se preocuparan y que podían irse tranquilos.

Él esperaba que sus padres llegaran pronto, eran los únicos a los que esperaba.

- Hola, Gary. - Dijo una voz detrás de él.

El rubio se volteó a ver, teniendo en frente al anticristo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? - Gary se sorprendió un poco al ver al desconocido. - ¡Debes estar perdido!

- Espera, ¿Qué? - Damián se sorprendió ante la amabilidad del rubio.

- Por favor, siéntate. - Gary puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Damián y lo sentó en el sofá. - Espere aquí mientras le traigo un poco de comida, ¿Bien?

Damián lo miró confuso y miró como el mormón se alejaba. Sabía que él era amable, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan estúpido. Lo siguió y vio que estaba en la cocina, así que aproximó por detrás y lo dejó arriconado entre sus brazos, que se posaron en la pared mientras Gary preparaba algo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Todos los mormones van al cielo... Tú serás la excepción. - Susurró Damián, mientras este colocaba su mano detrás de su cuello.

En ese momento, Gary se congeló al sentir una extraña energía a través de su cuello, haciéndolo incapaz de moverse.

* * *

Damián se encontraba satisfecho mientras se subía los pantalones. Fumaba un cigarrillo mientras sonreía. Gary se encontraba tirado en el suelo, temblando y llorando, completamente desnudo. Sentía un fuerte dolor emocional, igual que físico. Había acabado de ser violado, haciendo que toda la alegría que conocía se desvaneciera en el aire.

El anticristo lo volteó a ver, y una quemadura empezó a hacerse en la mano de Gary. El rubio la miró y lo llenó de miedo.

- Exacto. Es el 666, esa es mi marca. - Damián se acercó y le sonrió. - Ahora eres mío... Te esperaré en el infierno.

Gary sólo lloró.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooh, sí. Esto es algo diferente a mis otros fics xD Me tardé porque tuve un bloqueo mental en esto D: o mejor dicho, uno físico. Sentía que sabía qué escribir, pero por alguna razón u otra no lo hacía e.e meh.**

**Próximo capítulo: Cartters! Para VicPin.**

**Luis carlos: Sí, pobre Craig... D: él también tiene su corazoncito.**

**Yeriss: Madre mía, pero qué comentario... meh. Yep, la pelea entre hermanos está demasiada usada, por eso no quise hacerla. Me provocó hacer algo diferente. Y no se me es muy difícil con parejas que me gustan owo en realidad, me sentí inspirada mientras te escribía el fic XD Y joer... cómo te gusta hacer sufrir al pobre Craig. Pero es comprensible, es como tratar de hacer que un guardia inglés se mueva de su puesto xD y... y... Joer D: pobrecito Kyle XD y no brinques, vas a joder la cama D: y sí, cariño. Puedes pedir las parejas que quieras owo luis carlos me pidió un montón, y las escribiré todas xD y te mato por no dejarme review antes D: (?) ok no, porque si lo hago, ya no me dejas después... y pues... ¡Disfruta el Dary! :B Gary es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo~ Será un personaje principal en mi fic "El mormón, el judío y el cristiano" :3 cuando lo escriba... xD y... -estira los dedos- Chao o3o joer, mis dedos... xD**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	7. No de nuevo

**Capítulo 7: No de nuevo.**

**Parejas: Cartters, Tretters.**

**Género: Angustia, romance.**

**Rango: T**

**Butter's POV.**

Mi nombre es Butters Stocht. Mi vida nunca fue relativamente feliz, pero tampoco fue tan mala. No hasta que empecé lo que quería...

Desde hace un par de años, Eric y yo somos novios. A pesar de que nunca me mostraba cariño, yo sé que él me amaba. O al menos lo hacía... Desde hace unos meses, Eric empezó a ser más violento de lo normal conmigo. Me golpeaba más fuerte y con más frecuencia. Sus insultos eran más fuertes de lo normal y mucho más dolorosos. No podía siquiera tocarlo, ya que me golpeaba. No sé cuál es su problema, pero quiero que lo solucionemos juntos. De verdad amo a Eric, y no quiero dejarlo realmente.

Son casi las cinco, Eric ya ha de llegar pronto. Tengo lista su comida, espero que sea de su agrado o que sea suficiente. Si no llega a ser así, me golpeará muy fuerte. Puedo escuchar la puerta abrirse, sé que es él. Empiezo a servir la comida antes de que me vea, siempre llega directamente a la cocina. Cuando entró, le sonreí ligeramente, pero él me ignoró y se sentó en el comedor.

- Espero que te guste, Eric.

No respondió y empezó a comer. Me siento ligeramente nervioso, pero trato de relajarme. No me di cuenta cuando llegó el golpe a mi cabeza por parte de él.

- ¡ESTA PUTA MIERDA NO TIENE SAL!

No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado la sal. Fue un grave error.

Estoy tirado en el suelo, asustado.

- ¡TAMBIÉN ESTÁ DEMASIADO CALIENTE! - Me tiró el plato de comida a la cara. - ¡HAZLO DE NUEVO! - Me jaló del brazo mientras yo estaba llorando. - ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! - No podía evitar todo el miedo que sentía encima. - ¡QUE DEJES DE LLORAR, MALDITA SEA!

Eric comenzó a golpearme fuertemente. Varios golpes en la cabeza y bofetadas fuertes a la cara. Muchos fueron los puños que me golpearon en el estómago y la espalda.

Mi piel me arde, me arde demasiado. Lo único que recuerdo es haber perdido el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, aún seguía en el suelo. Era el día siguiente, y Eric no estaba. Me levanté tembloroso, me dolía mucho el cuerpo. Mis pies empezaron a moverse sin estabilidad alguna, y me miré al espejo. Mi rostro estaba demacrado, tenía muchos golpes y ambos ojos morados. Comencé a llorar, no podía reconocerme a mí mismo. ¿Cuando empezó todo esto? No podía seguir viviendo de esta manera.

**Butter's POV off.**

Eric Cartman se encontraba en un bar local, bebiendo junto a su mejor amigo: Kenneth McCormick. Ambos se encontraban allí desde temprano, bebiendo y riéndose entre ellos.

- ¿Sabes lo que hizo el maricón de Butters? - Rió Cartman.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Se le olvidó ponerle sal a la comida. - Retuvo un eructo interno antes de continuar. - Y le di su merecido... El muy estúpido perdió el conocmiento. Tiene que saber quién manda.

- Amigo, últimamente has estado tratando demasiado mal a Butters.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Cartman le dirigió una mirada muy molesta a su amigo.

- No me lo tomes a mal, pero si sigues así, Butters podría morir.

El muchacho castaño se levantó de su asiento y tomó del cuello de la camisa a su amigo, levantando el puño.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, POBRE DE MIERDA! ¡BUTTERS ES MÍO Y YO HAGO CON ÉL LO QUE ME SALE DE LAS PELOTAS! ¡¿HAZ ENTENDIDO?!

Kenny lo miró asustado mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza. No quería problemas con Cartman, pero igual quería ayudar al pequeño Butters, así que tartamudeó.

- P-p-pero Cartman, s-s-si lo matas, irás a la cárcel... ¡Y si no, él mismo les dirá a los policias!

Eric sólo frunció el ceño y lo golpeó.

- Ese pequeño marica no hará nada. Porque es un marica, y sabe quién es su dueño.

Cuando el hombre gordo iba a su casa, fue pensando. En cierta forma, Kenny tenía razón. Butters no era de hierro, pero no era realmente alguien que se pudiera soportar. La verdad, muy en el fondo, Cartman lo amaba. No quería que se separa de él, por eso lo empezó a tratar como una propiedad y no como una persona. Las personas se van con otros, pero las propiedades sólo son robadas, y el ladrón paga. Se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y miró. Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró a la casa. Pensaba esforzarse para tratar un poco mejor a Butters.

- ¡Butters, ya llegué! - Ese era un buen inicio. Eric nunca le avisaba al rubio cuando llegaba a casa.

Hubo un enorme silencio en la sala. Al hombre se le hizo extraño y la ira lo empezó a invadir. Se supone que Butters debía responder a su llamado de forma inmediata, pero luego tomó aire, recordando que debía cambiar. Empezó a caminar por la casa y la notó más vacía. Varias de las cosas de Butters no estaban, como sus libros y sus adornos. Se le hizo realmente extraño, así que subió a su recámara. Examinó el lugar y veía las gabetas abiertas y varios trapos lanzados. Toda la ropa de Butters había desaparecido, al igual que sus cosas. Cartman abrió sus ojos al máximo y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Su cerebro estaba empezando a procesar la información que le llegaba: Butters se había ido. La ira empezó a asomarse rápidamente y todo en la habitación comenzó a volar. Eric destrozaba todo lo que se conseguía en frente, lanzándolo contra la pared o contra el suelo. Todo estaba destrozado.

Al terminar, miró a su alrededor. Ya no se encontraba ese pequeño rubio para consolarlo. Ya no estaba allí para darle caricias, besos, nada. Butters ya no estaba. Cuando terminó de entenderlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Lo había perdido todo.

- Trent, ¿Vas a venir o no? - Hablaba Josh Meyers desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- No puedo, tengo un asunto importante que atender. - Contestó el rubio.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

- Después te hablo.

Antes de que Josh pudiera decir algo más, Trent le colgó el teléfono. El hombre musculoso empezó a acariciar y a besar a la persona que tenía acostada a su lado. Lo hacía con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacerle más daño del que ya tenía. Secaba las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de aquella criatura con todo el amor que tenía.

- Puedes dormir, Butters. Ese bastardo ya no te hará más nada. Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Trent... - Butters lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando. Eran lágrimas de dolor, pero a la vez de felicidad. - ¿De verdad me vas a proteger...?

- Te doy mi palabra.

Josh miró extrañado su teléfono, se preguntaba por qué su amigo no había acudido al lugar acordado. Mientras, a su lado, se encontraba Romper Stromper. Otro ex convicto que era amigo del par.

- ¿Por qué no vino?

- ¿Trent? Oh, me contó que se había conseguido a una puta. Dice que estaba en un bar y escuchaba a un par de tipos que maltrataban a un muchacho o algo así. Lo fue a buscar y se lo llevó. También me contó que lo venderá al mercado negro, no vino porque lo está engañando.

- Oh, ya veo.

* * *

**SOY UNA CABRONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -rueda por el suelo- ¡POR FIN ESTOY EN CASITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Y EN MI PC QUE CREÍ QUE ESTABA DAÑADA, PERO ES SÓLO EL PUTO MONITOR QUE NO QUIERE ENCENDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! jkAHSDJKhafhsdafjaskjfdf -Se golpea contra la pared por error- Ahg DX ya pues e3e Bien, ¿Por qué ese final taaaaaaaaaaaaan cabrón? Pues porque no hay finales felices en esta mierda, además, debía introducir a Trent de una manera u otra. Esto lo escribí en la casa de mi brodah mientras no tenía internerd -w- Espero que les guste :3**

**Próxima pareja: Stolovan! Para Yeriss**

**luis carlos: Es el jodido anticristo, no le podrás hacer nada XD**

**Yeriss: asdasdasdasdasd, no te burles del mormoncito Gary... D: Meh. Y claro que me haces feliz y me robas una sonrisa :B amo tus reviews! x3 y sí, pero ese fic lo escribiré cuando termine con los otros :3 y si te gusta ver gente llorando, amarás este cap e3e ¡Y tú tienes escuela! -Me burlo- YO empiezo en Octubre -w-**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	8. Las cosas se obtienen por interés

**Capítulo 8: Las cosas se obtienen por interés.**

**Parejas: Stolovan, Tyde.**

**Género: Romance, drama.**

**Rango: T.**

Kevin Stoley era una persona que raramente salía de su cuarto. Sólo salía para ir a la escuela, comer e ir al baño. Pero ahora, sólo salía para ir a la escuela y el baño. No quería ver a nadie, no lo deseaba. Su depresión era tanta que ni siquiera quería salir a la tienda a comprar la nueva edición de la figura de colección de Darth Vader. Se sentía realmente fatal. ¿La razón? Clyde Harris Donovan.

Antes ambos eran una pareja feliz, sin complicaciones. Clyde quería a Kevin con su noñez incluida, no le importaba. Era una persona a quien quería mucho, con todos sus defectos. Kevin también quería bastante a Clyde, a pesar de todos sus caprichos. Lo malo era que Clyde a pesar de no querer mostrar sus defectos, había uno que siempre sobresalió: Era una persona muy interesada. Kevin no quiso hacerle caso a eso, él no tenía nada especial que darle a Clyde excepto amor, así que sabía que el castaño lo quería por amor y no por interés. Hasta que este le informó algo.

- No puedo mantenerme sólo de amor. Te dejo.

La garganta del asiatico americano se cerró y empezó a dolerle. No podía creer las palabras que su cerebro percibía. Clyde lo dejaba, sólo porque no le daba nada más que amor. (*)

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, la visión periférica del chico Stolovan notó algo. Clyde se encontraba colgando del brazo de Token Black, el chico más rico de toda la escuela. Él sí podía darle todo lo que Clyde quería: Dinero, tacos, ropa elegante, autos, todo. En ese momento, Clyde estaba en la cima del mundo, mientras que Kevin se revolcaba en la mugre de la gente. No lo quiso ver más, así que lo evitó cada vez que se encontraba cerca.

Le pidió a sus padres que lo cambiaran de escuela, dando de pretexto que había algo en el aire que lo hacía enfermar. Sus padres no dudaron en hacerlo, ya que notaban que Kevin estaba cada vez más pálido y débil. Pasaron las semanas, y nadie sabía nada de Kevin. A muy poca gente le interesó realmente, así que no fue nada que moviera sus vidas de forma brusca.

- Oh, demonios. - Se quejaba Clyde. - No entiendo esta porquería... - Empezó a mirar a su alrededor. - Pssst. Kyle, no entiendo nada, ¿Me explicas? Necesito aprobar el examen de mañana.

- Lo siento, Clyde. Debo explicarle a Stan. - Contestó el pelirrojo mientras se iba.

- ¡Hey, Bebe! ¿Me podrías explicar estos ejercicios? - Clyde quería jugar más que aprender.

- Yo tampoco entiendo nada, Clyde. Iré a ver a Wendy, tal vez me explique en las compras.

El castaño miró con repugnancia sus ejercicios.

- ¡Token, tú eres inteligente! ¿Me podrías explicar? - Clyde le sonreía con esperanza.

- Uhmm... No, perdona Clyde. Debo salir con mi papá por un asunto de negocios. Sabes que si pudiera, te explicaría.

Antes de irse, Token le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de allí, dejando sólo a Clyde en el salón.

- ¡Clyde, ya lárgate! - Se quejaba el señor Garrison. - ¡Debo cerrar!

El castaño se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y salir. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en quién podía explicarle. Craig no era una opción, seguramente lo mandaría a tomar por el culo, así que quedaba descartado. Pip no podía explicarle, está muerto. Sus pensamientos fueron vagando hasta que pasó por el frente de la casa de Kevin. La miró esperanzado y corrió a la puerta, tocando rápidamente. Esperaba que Kevin le enseñara, al fin y al cabo, él era un muchacho muy inteligente. Al tocar la puerta, notó que los padres de este iban saliendo.

- Oh, Clyde. Tiempo que no venías por aquí. - Comentó la madre.

- Buenas tardes, señores Stolovan. ¿Está Kevin? Quería pasar a saludarlo.

- Claro, está en su cuarto. No se ha estado sintiendo muy bien, así que debe estar en su cama. Pero puedes entrar, nosotros ya nos ibamos.

- Muy bien, gracias.

Clyde entró mientras que los adultos salían. Corrió hacia la habitación de Kevin, totalmente emocionado de ver a su antiguo enamorado. Tocó la puerta y Kevin abrió.

- ¡KEVIN! - Gritó Clyde con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró de inmediato cuando Kevin le cerró la puerta en la cara. - ¡Oye, Kevin! No sigues resentido, ¿Verdad?

Kevin ya se estaba empezando a sentir mucho mejor, se había olvidado casi por completo del asunto, hasta que Clyde apareció. Su respiración se volvió irregular y se abrazó las rodillas. Sabía que no podía vivir en paz desde que Clyde lo había dejado, lo presentía.

- ¡Oye, Kevin! De verdad lo siento, perdóname por favor. Fue mi error, lo admito. - Decía Clyde, intentando que el chico le abriera la puerta. Kevin sólo miró a su alrededor. - No te sientas ofendido, a mí también me duele, pero hay que seguir adelante.

El chino americano sentía el vacío de las palabras del chico Donovan, así que lo ignoró mientras sacaba una caja de zapatos que se encontraba debajo de su cama.

- ¿Kevin?

Kevin veía con nerviosismo el objeto en sus manos. Su piel perdía mucho color y comenzaba a sentir frío. Quería saber si la desición que iba a tomar era la correcta. Kevin era una persona muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy solitaria. Una vez que estaba con una persona, no podía separarse de ella. Su dependencia era total, así que perder a esa persona que estaba con él, era perder su vida.

- ¿Ke- - Un fuerte ruido interrumpió a Donovan.

Era el ruido de un arma, sabía lo que ocurrió dentro de la habitación. Su corazón se paralizó y una helada sensación pasó por su espina dorsal. Su boca estaba totalmente abierta , no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba en la casa con una persona muerta, una persona se acababa de suicidar. La persona que anteriormente quería, Kevin Stoley, había acabado de abandonar el mundo.

Clyde sólo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería saber nada.

* * *

**(*) Me refiero a que cuando se da amor, se da todo lo que se tiene.**

**Bien, esto lo tengo escrito desde hace un tiempo... ¡Ya faltan 2 días para el aniversario de luis carlos! 8D Al menos yo ya tengo su fic escrito... xD Desde que me quedé sin internerd (?) Lo que sea xD quería escribir algo distinto para el Stolovan, pero salió otra cosa. (Me pasó lo mismo en el Stike) pero al menos me salió bien.**

**Próxima pareja: Bip! Para luis carlos.**

**Luis carlos: Ambos son unos cabrones xD y de todos modos no los tienes e3é y joder... ¿Qué tiene la gente con poder hacer de todo? .w. -Una razón por la que no lee muchos fics OC ya que todos pueden hacer de toda mierda-**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
